YugiYoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits
by zigmas
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Shaman King crossover. What happens, when a super villain joins forces with a super spirit? They'll need a super team of super warriors to put them down for good. Finished.
1. Don't take Rings from strangers

Yugi-Yoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits.

Disclaimer:

Hi, it's me again, SuperVegeta aka zigmas.

This is my second fanfic.

Series involved:

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Shaman King

CHAPTER 1 "Don't take Rings from strangers."

It has been a while after Yugi defeated Marik and discovered that Yami was indeed an ancient Pharaoh.

Even Dartz and his desire to rule the world by rebuilding Atlantis were long forgotten.

Yugi and his friends were now living peacefully and duelling just for fun and not for survival.

Even Kaiba seemed to get used to being "Nr.2" after Yugi.

But... Bakura's Millennium Ring was still missing and Yami had no idea where the evil spirit is.

Until... One day Yugi and Bakura were talking outside as they used to do many times before.

Suddenly some strange looking guy ran near and put something into Bakura's hands.

And immediately Bakura's face changed and his voice became cruel and evil.

_**"So, we meet again, Pharaoh..!"**_

Yugi was so surprised he could barely talk.

_**"Bakura? What has just happened?"**_

_**"I'm no longer Bakura. AGAIN! Give me your Puzzle, NOW!"**_

Bakura's change was so quick that Yugi didn't manage to grab his Puzzle.

Bakura simply took it off Yugi's neck and ran away with it.

But... He was stopped by Joey because he ran into him!

_**"HEY? Bakura? Where are you running?"**_

_**"Joey, stop him!"**_

_**"Of course."**_

Joey was close enough to catch Bakura by arms and to hold him still.

Yugi came closer and regained his Puzzle.

_**"Do you think you won? Not at all! I WILL BE BACK! And sooner than you think."**_

Bakura fell unconscious onto the ground - well, it was the usual

'recovering-after-being-possessed-by-an-evil-spirit' routine.

_**"Joey, do you think Bakura's ok?"**_

_**"Hope so. Let's bring him home."**_

Yugi had a big problem - what to do with the Millennium Ring?

If he gets rid of it - who knows when the spirit will strike again.

And if not - just the same problem.

But the spirit wasn't hesitating.

He was making up a vicious plan of how to get rid of the Pharaoh and all his friends.

And he finally succeeded in planning.

It has been weeks since the incident and still no sign of the spirit was seen.

Yugi thought it meant victory but he was so terribly wrong...

One day when all Yugi's friends were together celebrating Tea's birthday a new storm began...

Bakura was telling a long joke when suddenly his face changed again.

_**"HAHAHA! NOW I will avenge my former defeats! Prepare to be defeated!"**_

Bakura's evil 'part' opened a strange portal right next to the table and it sucked in everybody except for Bakura himself.

_**"HAHAHA! Now I finally WIN! Kaiba, you're next!"**_

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were thrown by that strange portal to... somewhere.

They had no idea where would they appear and they were right.

This was indeed an inter-dimensional portal, which threw them to an alternative reality - to a 'parallel' Earth.

But it was just the beginning...

To be continued...

------------------

P.S.

ALL of my fanfics were checked with Word and their structure was also altered.

NOW most of the sentences are made into separate "paragraphs" for better view.

The text was edited a bit, too.

ENJOY:)


	2. Surprise after surprise

Yugi-Yoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits.

CHAPTER 2 "Surprise after surprise."

The portal opened so fast that Joey and Tristan fell onto the ground.

Yugi and Tea helped them to stand up and then all four friends looked around.

_**"Well, where are we?"**_

_**"No idea. Looks like a city. Let's ask about that."**_

They were going towards a building which might be a shop when suddenly they so a group of five guys walking nearby.

So they decided to ask them rather than going to the shop.

_**"Hi, guys!"**_

_**"Hi!"**_

_**"Hello!"**_

_**"What do you want?"**_

_**"Len, don't be so rude."**_

_**"I'll try... maybe."**_

_**"Maybe... BABY?"**_

_**"Rrrr... Joco! Stop it or I'll tear you apart!"**_

_**"OUCH! Ok, ok..!"**_

_**"Guys, guys, stop it please!"**_

_**"So, what can we help you?"**_

_**"Well, could you tell us where we are, please?"**_

_**"Huh? I'm not sure myself but we are somewhere in the Great Western Desert."**_

_**"Great Western Desert? Never heard of THAT!"**_

_**"What continent are we on?"**_

_**"What a stupid question. America of course!"**_

_**"AMERICA?"**_

_**"Wow! Bakura did a THING!"**_

_**"Guys, why don't we introduce each other. My name is Yugi."**_

_**"Joey, dude."**_

_**"Me Tristan."**_

_**"And I'm Tea. Nice to meet you, guys."**_

_**"Well, our turn then. I'm Yoh."**_

_**"Rio is my name and I'm really happy to meet such a nice girl!"**_

_**"Hey, Rio! My name is Horo-Horo but everybody calls me Trey."**_

_**"Len."**_

_**"I'm Joco - the greatest comedy master in the world."**_

_**"Yeah, right. Greatest idiot I would say."**_

_**"Len, calm down."**_

_**"Say, Yoh, what are you guys doing in such a place?"**_

_**"Well... How to say it. We're trying to find Dobie Village."**_

_**"What for?"**_

_**"Hard to say..."**_

**_"AAAAH! A ghost!"_**

_**"Where?"**_

_**"THERE! A strange samurai-looking ghost! HELP!"**_

_**"HUH? You can actually SEE spirits?"**_

_**"Then... you are shamans, too!"**_

_**"What? No, we aren't shamans whatever that means!"**_

_**"But you DO see Amidamaru!"**_

_**"Amidamaru? You know that ghost?"**_

_**"Actually he's my guardian spirit."**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

...Five minutes later.

_**"So you guys are shamans and those are your guardian spirits?"**_

_**"COOL!"**_

_**"Yeah. But if you aren't shamans - how can you see them?"**_

_**"Hey, Len. Think about Morty. He isn't a shaman too but still can see spirits."**_

_**"Well... Maybe that's the same case."**_

_**"Ok, guys. Enough of the spirit talk. How can we get to any big city?"**_

_**"No idea. We were lost twice so we now have only one place we need - Dobie Village."**_

_**"Why don't you come with us there. I think we could help you after the tournament."**_

_**"What else can we do..."**_

...The next day.

_**"So, any ideas where to go?"**_

_**"Nope."**_

_**"Well, let's go that way."**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**"You are not going anywhere!"**_

_**"Hey, where did those three girls come from?"**_

_**"We were sent by master Zeke to destroy you."**_

_**"Hey, he said Yoh has only FOUR friends! Where did THOSE come from?"**_

_**"I don't know who you are and what do you want from Yoh and his friends but I think you'd better go away."**_

_**"OK. We shall begin with YOU."**_

_**"Oh, no!"**_

_**"Amidamaru, into the sword!"**_

_**"Corey, snowboard!"**_

_**"Tokagero, get ready!"**_

_**"Bason!"**_

_**"Mic! Joco-warrior!"**_

_**"WOW! That looks really cool!"**_

_**"Joey, better get into safety!"**_

_**"Ok. I'm here already."**_

_**"HA! You won't stand against us. Master Zeke, we will do our job!"**_

A metal knight dropped from above together with a puppet and a pumpkin.

_**"Ashcroft, Chuck, Jack. Attack them, NOW!"**_

_**"No way! Celestial Slash!"**_

_**"Speed Attack!"**_

_**"Avalanche!"**_

_**"Yamatano Orochi, spirit of the river!"**_

_**"Sharp Claws!"**_

The battle was fast but Yoh's group was too weak.

The girls broke through their defences and hit them fiercefully.

_**"HA! I said you had no chances! Let's destroy them! Attack!"**_

_**"NO!"**_

A strange thing happened - Yugi jumped out of the hideout and turned his Duel Disk on.

Then he summoned his Black Magician!

_**"Black Magician, use your Black Magic attack! Now!"**_

Black Magician aimed at the girls and shot a dark ball out of his rod.

It turned the knight and both puppets into dust!

_**"What? You too are shamans! You won for now but we'll be back. And then you shall be destroyed!"**_

The girls disappeared.

_**"But... how?"**_

_**"You said you aren't shamans!"**_

_**"But we AREN'T!"**_

_**"Yugi, how come your Black Magician's attack did work? I thought those are HOLOGRAMS?"**_

_**"Huh? So this guy was a hologram?"**_

_**"Not quite. Guys, the monsters were real in the times of the Ancient Egypt. Maybe they still are..."**_

_**"ANCIENT EGYPT?"**_

_**"Well, yes. The Duel Monsters game has its roots back to Egypt 5000 years ago."**_

_**"Duel Monsters? What's that?"**_

_**"That's a game that only very clever and courageous people play. YOU would never manage to participate!"**_

_**"KAIBA? How did YOU get here?"**_

To be continued...


	3. Zeke's new ally

Yugi-Yoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits.

CHAPTER 3 "Zeke's new ally."

_**"So, Kaiba, tell us how did you get here?"**_

_**"Who's that guy?"**_

_**"I am Seto Kaiba, the president of the Kaiba Corporation, and Mr. Kaiba for YOU!"**_

_**"Hey, Seto, wait for me. Huh? YUGI? And Joey! Tristan, Tea, hi! Who are these guys?"**_

_**"Mokuba! You too!"**_

_**"HEY! What is this reunion all about?"**_

_**"That's Mokuba, Seto's younger brother."**_

_**"Kaiba, tell us, is your appearance here also Bakura's fault?"**_

_**"I have no idea how he did that but, yes, it is HIS fault that I'm stuck here with my brother. And my cell phone isn't working either."**_

_**"Ok. Now everybody calm down. We need to think of a plan how to get back home. Or at least to any signs of civilization."**_

_**"Well, WE have a tournament to participate. So, do as you wish."**_

_**"What kind of a tournament is it?"**_

_**"Shaman tournament."**_

_**"Hmm... Not that it sounds too stupid but do you believe in such nonsense? Yugi made me very annoyed with his talks about ancient spirits and similar crap."**_

_**"Kaiba, those spirits are real. Our roots are in deep past."**_

_**"Will you ever stop claiming yourself being some sort of a Pharaoh?"**_

_**"Pharaoh? Wow!"**_

_**"Whom does pharaoh call when he gets hurt? His MUMMY!.. OUCH! Hey, that hurts!"**_

_**"Joco, will you ever learn?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Rrr..!"**_

...Meanwhile somewhere else.

_**"Master Zeke, we are sorry. We didn't manage to destroy Yoh's friends as you told us. We almost got them but suddenly a new shaman appeared and defeated us in a second. He used some strange technique, too."**_

_**"So, Yoh has got some new friends... Well, not a problem at all. He WILL come to me sooner or later. Thanks for now, girls. I might need your service next time."**_

_**"We were glad to serve you, Master."**_

Girls went away.

Zeke was about to start thinking of a new way to make Yoh turn his ally when...

A portal opened just next to Zeke and a guy jumped out of it.

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"Who are YOU to ask me such questions?"**_

_**"Aaah, I can feel your evil mind well. You may become useful to me."**_

_**"Hey! Do you know WHOM you are talking to? I'm Zeke, the strongest shaman ever! Prepare to die! Spirit of Fire! Destroy that idiot!"**_

A huge red giant appeared next to Zeke and was about to crush the stranger.

Well, that's what Zeke thought.

The stranger just laughed and activated a strange device on his left arm.

_**"Zombie Warrior, protect me!"**_

A zombie jumped out of nowhere and Zeke's spirit's attack smashed it.

And then stopped.

_**"What has just happened? Who ARE you?"**_

_**"You don't need my name to fear me. I came from such a place you would die there in a second out of fear. HAHAHA!"**_

_**"Are you a shaman? But where is your guardian spirit? I can't see it."**_

_**"HAHAHA! You idiot. I AM the spirit and I'm not a shaman or what other stupid ideas you can work out."**_

_**"IMPOSSIBLE! No spirit is THAT strong. What do you want from me?"**_

_**"I want the Millennium Puzzle!"**_

_**"What IS that?"**_

_**"Just take me to the Pharaoh and I'll take it myself."**_

_**"Puzzle, Pharaoh. Are you nuts or what?"**_

_**"Do it or else I'll make your life miserable!"**_

_**"Not that I'm afraid... But let's have some fun, too!"**_

To be continued...


	4. With new strength come new enemies

Yugi-Yoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits.

CHAPTER 4 "With new strength come new enemies."

_**"So, Kaiba, you still don't believe me? Maybe this will convince you."**_

_** YU-GI-OH! **_

_**"Can you see any differences now?"**_

_**"Guys! Did you see that? I think that's some kind of a unity!"**_

_**"Yugi, your cheap tricks won't convince me now same as they failed before."**_

_**"Hey, Yugi. Is this your guardian spirit? He looks just like you - only a bit older."**_

_**"What do you mean, Trey? You actually can see the difference?"**_

_**"We all can see that this is not Yugi but some other guy."**_

_**"Yeah, me too. But who is he?"**_

_**"I am Yami and it was me who was a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago."**_

_**"Blah blah blah. Yugi, will you ever stop that?"**_

_**"Say, Yugi, or Yami... Anyways, I don't understand one thing - what do three of you have got on your arms?"**_

_**"These are our Duel Disks. Kaiba was the one who designed them."**_

_**"And what are they for?"**_

_**"Well, as I said earlier, there is a game called Duel Monsters. These Disks enable us to visualise the cards with holograms."**_

_**"Yeah, you already said that. But how come your... Black Magician, right? So, how was he able to attack physically?"**_

_**"In the times of the Ancient Egypt the monsters were real and only later they were trapped into the cards to save the world from destruction. Something like that. I'm not sure because I can't remember my past that clearly..."**_

_**"Are you a reincarnation or what?"**_

_**"Might be..."**_

_**"Ah, enough of those reincarnated... One Zeke is bad enough. Sorry..."**_

_**"And who is that Zeke anyway?"**_

_**"Zeke is the most powerful shaman on Earth, at least we were told so. He lived 1000 years ago but now has returned again to kill all people and leave only shamans to live in his world of shamans. We must stop his madness..."**_

_**"Saving the world... Quite familiar. I wonder how many madmen are there in the world..."**_

_**"Oh, many enough to make our lives miserable..."**_

_**"Guys, LOOK!"**_

A car has just stopped nearby.

Several people came out of it and approached the group.

_**"Anna! And Morty! Hi, friends!"**_

_**"And... Faust? What is HE doing here? Wait, isn't that Eliza? ALIVE Eliza? Strange..!"**_

_**"Oh, Jun is here, too! And with Lee Pai Long, of course."**_

_**"Hi, Tamara."**_

_**"Yoh, we must hurry. I brought you the Book of Shamans that was written by the original Zeke. You must read it to gain new power."**_

_**"Ok, Anna, just calm down. Let's do it."**_

_**"Ehm, Yoh. WE also want to read it. Don't we?"**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**"Len, this is only meant for Yoh because Zeke is actually one of his ancestors. This is kind of a family business."**_

_**"And if we ask NICELY?"**_

_**"Len, put your weapon aside. I think Anna will allow all of you to join me, won't she?"**_

_**"Ok... But you must hurry. I'll open a portal to the book's dimension."**_

Anna created a portal and Yoh with his friends and Faust went into it.

They were absent for some 10 minutes and then came out.

But... they just stood speechless.

_**"Yoh! Trey! Anybody! What's with you, guys?"**_

_**"They tasted the poison of evil. Now we must destroy them."**_

_**"HEY! Who are you?"**_

_**"We are the X-Laws and our goal is to defeat Zeke and free the Earth from his evil plans. But if you aren't with us - then you are against us. Yoh refused to join us already twice. Now he will pay for that."**_

The X-Laws aimed their guns at Yoh and his friends.

Several angel-looking spirits appeared above them.

_**"Michael, kill them with your Sword of Justice!"**_

A huge explosion raised a cloud of dust but when it faded everybody saw that Yoh and his friends were safe and sound because Yoh blocked the attack with his sword.

_**"Hey, Marko. We're just fine. Hehehe!"**_

_**"Yeah, I feel wonderful!"**_

_**"Me too."**_

_**"I feel so strong."**_

_**"WOW!"**_

_**"Thanks, Anna!"**_

_**"Very well. Yoh, you survived this time. But if you will decide to join Zeke - we'll kill you all."**_

The X-Laws disappeared.

_**"Phewww..! It was close."**_

_**"Poor Lyserg! What did they do to you?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Saw that green-haired guy? Rio's former protégé."**_

_**"Understood..."**_

_**"So, what's next?"**_

_**"Dobie Village, we're coming!"**_

To be continued...


	5. When Fire and Darkness unite

Yugi-Yoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits.

CHAPTER 5 "When Fire and Darkness unite."

After defending against the X-Laws Yoh and his group were filled with excitement.

_**"WOW! I feel sooo COOL!"**_

_**"Me too!"**_

_**"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"**_

_**"Rio, make everybody hear you!"**_

_**"YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

_**"Bason, I feel so powerful now."**_

_**"Yes, master Len. I feel stronger, too."**_

_**"Yoh, I have a present for you. This one is from teacher Yomei."**_

_**"And what is that?"**_

_**"That's an antiquity sword. It has been kept in your family ever since. Use it wisely."**_

_**"Thanks, Anna."**_

_**"Just look at Faust. He's overwhelmed with love more than ever."**_

_**"Yeah, Faust does look strange after Anna has revived his beloved Eliza. Love... Heh."**_

_**"Guys, tell me, what happened to you? What's the fun all about? Well, I saw you withstood that massive attack. But still, what is it?"**_

_**"They read the Book of Shamans and acquired new power. Maybe now they are capable of stopping Zeke. Let's hope so."**_

Suddenly...

_**"Here we are! What about another fight?"**_

_**"You again?"**_

_**"Yeah, those girls will never learn."**_

_**"But now we have master Zeke's order not to hold off. You're doomed!"**_

_**"Ashcroft, Flaming Giant!"**_

_**"Jack, Giant Pumpkin!"**_

_**"Chucky, Rockets!"**_

All three things grew big as mountains.

_**"WOW!"**_

_**"Careful!"**_

But... the battle was quite short.

_**"Bason, I think we can do just like they did. OverSoul!"**_

Bason grew bigger and bigger..!

Then Yoh and Rio told their spirits to grow, too!

Now it was huge Bason against the giant pumpkin, not quite smaller Amidamaru against the huge knight and quite modified Tokagero against the rocket launcher puppet.

_**"Hey, Rio, since when do I have wheels?"**_

Indeed, Tokagero's appearance was quite funny - a green chariot topped with a huge multi-headed dragon.

Soon the battle was over.

_**"How... could we lose?"**_

_**"We are very close to master Zeke. We know everything a shaman should know. And these rookies defeated us..."**_

_**"Well, the only answer is that you fought for the wrong cause. Zeke's only goal is destruction and we try to save the world."**_

_**"You'll regret for such talks. Behind you!"**_

Suddenly, Zeke appeared just behind Yoh's group.

_**"So, you defeated another group of my servants, Yoh. Congratulations. You learn very fast."**_

_**"What do you want, Zeke?"**_

_**"I want you to join me in my future world of shamans. Together we will be the strongest shamans ever."**_

_**"Nonsense. Zeke, I will fight you and eventually win. I must give it all..."**_

_**"Say anything you want, BROTHER."**_

_**"BROTHER?"**_

_**"Is it true? Am I your brother? What a nonsense!"**_

_**"It is true. You're my twin brother and you WILL come to me."**_

_**"No way!"**_

_**"How touching! Now stop the nonsense and obey ME!"**_

_**"WHO IS THAT?"**_

_**"No! It can't be! BAKURA? What do YOU want? And what were those portals for?"**_

_**"FOOLS! Don't you understand you are no longer in YOUR dimension? This is an alternative Earth and HERE I can defeat you once and for all! HAHAHA! Now, Yugi, be a good boy and give me your Puzzle. Or else..."**_

_**"Never!"**_

_** YU-GI-OH! **_

_**"I defeated you once and I will defeat you again. Even Marik defeated you and I already defeated him."**_

_**"But I didn't have THIS!"**_

Zeke's Spirit of Fire appeared next to Bakura.

_**"So, Pharaoh, what do you say now?"**_

_**"What is going on? How come Zeke's spirit obeys this stranger?"**_

_**"Who is he anyway?"**_

_**"Guys, let's fight. Amidamaru!"**_

_**"You're right, Yoh. Bason!"**_

_**"Tokagero!"**_

_**"STOP! You don't know how dangerous he can be!"**_

_**"Yugi, I doubt if he's stronger than Zeke. Let's get him!"**_

_**"Corey!"**_

_**"Mic!"**_

_**"Eliza!"**_

Now there were six huge good spirits against one Spirit of Fire.

_**"Attack him!"**_

_**"I have no time to play with you, you morons! Spirit of Fire, destroy them!"**_

The red giant grabbed two of the spirits and they immediately shrank to their non-battle size.

Same happened with the others.

_**"Oh, no! We can't even scratch him!"**_

_**"Maybe we could help?"**_

_**"The X-Laws!"**_

The newcomers summoned their angel-like spirits and attacked Bakura.

To be continued...


	6. The last hope

Yugi-Yoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits.

CHAPTER 6 "The last hope."

_**"Attack!"**_

All of the X-Laws attacked Bakura's spirit but... without any use.

_**"HAHAHA! Your pitiful robo-angels have no chances against me. Spirit, destroy them!"**_

The fiery spirit smashed the whole bunch of angels in a second.

_**"Impossible! Even Zeke is not that strong!"**_

_**"Is there any hope..?"**_

_**"YES, there is!"**_

_**"No, there isn't. And now to make the game more interesting - why don't we travel somewhere dark. Like the SHADOW REALM! HAHAHA!"**_

Bakura's body became engulfed in darkness and that darkness spread quickly.

Soon the whole place was filled with darkness and horror.

_**"Welcome to the Shadow Realm! And goodbye!"**_

_**"WHAT is that?"**_

_**"It's scary!"**_

_**"Not the Shadow Realm again..! I hate it since the duel against Marik..."**_

_**"Joey, we WILL defeat this evil spirit and free Bakura."**_

_**"FREE Bakura? What does THAT mean?"**_

_**"Bakura is our friend but an ancient evil spirit possesses him time to time. The spirit comes from the Millennium Ring but we didn't manage to get rid of it."**_

_**"Some kind of an anti-shaman unity?"**_

_**"Maybe, whatever that would be."**_

_**"Ok, now it's OUR turn to stop this psycho. Let's get him, Yugi! I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"**_

_**"I'll help you, Joey. Black Magician, attack!"**_

_**"Nobody will stop him but I. Come to me, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"**_

_**"Wow! Cool!"**_

_**"What strange guardian spirits. But HUGE!"**_

Both dragons and Black Magician attacked Bakura's spirit with their blasts.

The spirit was still there but looked a bit weaker.

_**"Attack again!"**_

Now the spirit became even smaller.

But...

_**"Do you really think you can defeat me? HA! That useless spirit was just for warm-up. Now I'll summon a real monster! Show yourself and defeat the weaklings, Dark Master Zork!"**_

A huge black half-demon, half-dragon creature arose above Bakura.

_**"What is THAT?"**_

_**"That is not all. Zork, fuse with the Spirit of Fire to become invincible!"**_

Now Zork became half-black, half-fiery.

_**"Oh, no. What was that?"**_

_**"What is that creature now - a monster or a spirit?"**_

_**"HAHAHA! Zork will kill you all!"**_

_**"Kaiba, I think we need to work together."**_

_**"Do as you wish, Yugi, but don't think I'm helping you. I summon two more Blue Eyes. And now I fuse them into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"**_

_**"My turn. I summon Chaos Soldier and fuse him with Kaiba's Blue Eyes. Now we have Master of Dragon Knight! Zork won't stand against this one!"**_

_**"I'll help you a bit, Yugi. I summon Jinzo, Insect Queen and Legendary Fisherman. Attack Zork, now!"**_

_**"Blue Eyes, Positron Cannon attack!"**_

_**"Together with the Lightning Blade!"**_

The unified attack of all monsters hit Zork at once.

A giant explosion went out.

But...

_**"HAHAHA! You can't win! So stop trying and surrender. HAHAHA!"**_

Zork was still there and this time he seemed to be same as before the attack.

"Nothing can destroy Zork! You are fools if you didn't understand that before."

_**"Yugi, do something! And fast!"**_

_**"Joey, Kaiba, I think there is only one way to stop that monster. And I'll try it with all my best."**_

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_**"He's talking about the Egyptian God cards, you idiot."**_

_**"Kaiba is right. Only those might stop Bakura."**_

_**"Ok, Yugi. Try it!"**_

_**"Ok. I summon Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer The Celestial Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra! Come and help me!"**_

Three enormous creatures emerged from the sky - a blue giant, a long red dragon and a yellow metal-like dragon.

_**"Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, ATTACK!"**_

Obelisk threw a huge punch at Zork while both dragons blasted him with their powerful attacks.

This time, Zork got a lot weaker and began to smoke.

_**"All monsters, attack now!"**_

Every single summoned monster threw itself onto Zork and finally he fell apart with a loud growl.

_**"NOOOOO! How did you do that? NOOO!"**_

The darkness immediately retreated and Bakura fell unconscious again.

_**"It is done. Thank you, my friends."**_

_**"I'm not your friend, Yugi. Let's say, we can work together sometimes."**_

_**"Ok, Kaiba. Thanks."**_

_**"Now what should we do about the Ring?"**_

_**"We'll have to take him with us. By the way, how are we gonna go HOME?"**_

_**"Maybe I can help you?"**_

_**"Anna?"**_

_**"Yeah, why not?"**_

_**"I'll create the portal you need in no time." **_

Anna used her beads and opened a portal.

_**"Well, it's time to go. Bye everybody. Good luck in the tournament."**_

_**"Bye."**_

_**"Goodbye!"**_

_**"Good luck!"**_

_**"Ciao!"**_

_**"Come on, guys. It's time to go."**_

Yugi and his friends stepped into the portal and a second later they stepped into Tea's house.

_**"That's all, friends. I hope we won't see that freaky spirit any more."**_

_**"Who's for a burger? I'm so hungry I could eat a Zork!"**_

_**"Ewww..."**_

_**"Hahaha! Everything is good that ends good."**_

THE END.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, this is my FIRST finished fanfic:) :) :)

I really hope you enjoyed it.

I like writing in quote style as you could already see.

A specific thing in all my fanfics is that I am somehow too lazy to describe characters or places.

I hope you saw the series and therefore you don't need any descriptions to imagine the action.

Sorry, if not... :)

Good luck.

SuperVegeta aka zigmas


End file.
